Valentines In Nool
by showtunediva
Summary: Set after the end of my collaboration with CatsApprentice19 An Actress's Dream. I own no characters from Seussical. Also included in Anthologies It's All About Love & Holidays In Seussland (which hasn't been started yet)


**Valentines In Nool**

**Notes**: I own no characters from Seussical. Demi The Who is my original character. This will also be included in the Holiday One Shots Anthology that I am working on with Sophie (TheCatsApprentice19) which has yet to get started. The Holiday 1 Shots Anthology is a series of Holiday Themed one shots that are set after our collaboration An Actress's Dream when the Bird Girls and Demi get back from their world tour.

It was a blustery February day in Nool. Valentines Day was only a week away and the 1st Annual Nool/Whoville Valentines Day social was approaching. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were busy organizing the function. They were quite excited and at dinner one night they were discussing it.

"This dance is going to be astronomically fun."Mr. Mayor said

Mrs. Mayor nodded. "It definitely will. I heard a rumor that Mayzie's ex-boyfriend will be in town next week."

"I've lost track of his name... from what I've heard from the Bird Girls Mayzie seems to have a new love interest every week."

"His name is Tweet Dad." Jojo said.

"Appropriate name for a bird so it seems." Mr. Mayor said.

"Is he planning on moving here to take care of the baby?" Mrs. Mayor asked her husband.

"I would very much assume so. I think it would be hard them to care for this child long distance."

"Since they are both musicians do you think it might be possible Mayzie may move to where he lives?" Jojo asked

"Mr. Mayor shrugged. "I don't know son. I would think that either he'd move here or Mayzie would move to Texas. She's not really performing with the Bird Girls anymore so I think that would be something she would consider."

"Who are you going to the dance with sweetheart?" Mrs. Mayor asked her son.

Jojo swallowed his mashed potatoes. "The young jungle creature Rose. She's my new best friend at school."

"She seems like a very sweet girl."

Jojo nodded. "She is. We're all going in a group. Zac &amp; Victoria, Annabelle &amp; Hugo, Me and Rose and Louie and Stella. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Gertrude and Horton will certainly be the couple of the evening." Mr. Mayor said.

"They will be. Who is going to watch the little ones while everyone is at the dance?"

Mrs. Mayor asked.

"That's an awfully good question. Maybe the Bird Girls will take shifts with Mayzie and Tweet during the party. Hopefully the babies will be asleep the whole time."

"I can't even believe the babies are almost a year old already. It doesn't really seem like that much time has passed." Jojo said.

"You do such a wonderful job taking care of them son. Mayzie, Horton and Gertrude really appreciate all your help." Mr. Mayor grinned widely at Jojo.

Meanwhile at the penthouse the Bird Girls were feverishly getting the house ready for Tweet Mcfurt's visit. This would be the first time that Demi would be meeting him and she was very excited.

"What's he like?" Demi asked Mayzie.

"He's down to earth and really sweet. I think you will like him."

"Are you going to move to Texas or is he going to move here?"

Mayzie looked at her new friend seriously. "I'm thinking it might be time to leave the jungle behind for good actually. Tweet has family in Dallas and Fort Worth that are going to help us raise the baby. I think it will be a better atmosphere to bring our child up in. This place is too crazy at times. Now that I'm not with the group anymore I think it's time for me to settle down."

"You're giving up singing for good too?"

Mayzie nodded again. "Most likely."

" What about the elephant bird?"

Mayzie smiled. "I'll be back to visit at least every three months and I'll send child support money whenever I can."

"Does anyone else know yet?"

Mayzie shook her head. "No, no one knows yet... not even the other girls. Do you think you can keep it a secret until the dance on Saturday? Tweet and I are going to make an announcement."

Demi had never kept a secret from her friends.

Demi nodded her head. "Your secret is safe with me Mayzie."

Mayzie hugged Demi tightly. "Thanks Dem."

"You're welcome."

Tweet arrived on Wednesday night.. When he knocked at the door Evie and Demi answered.  
"Hi ya Ev, nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" Tweet asked in a southern drawl.

Evie ginned. "This is Demi she's our new lead singer. Mayzie had to take leave from the tour because of the baby. I'm sure she must have told you that."

Tweet nodded. "She sure did. " Pleasure to meet you Demi. Mayzie told me a lot about you in her letters."

"Nice to meet you too Tweet.. Demi said shaking his hand briskly.

""You must be exhausted. Come on in and put your feet up. " Evie said

Tweet nodded. "I'm pretty hungry too actually. What's for dinner?"

Evie grinned. "We're cooking up something special for you. Mayzie suggested making one of your favorite dishes."

Tweet grinned. "Sounds great!"

Dinner was served around 5.

"So how's everything going with transitioning the Whos to Nool?" Tweet asked

Zoë grinned. "Fantastic. Things have gone pretty smoothly since before we left for the tour in April. We're looking forward to you meeting all of out new friends."

"How's that elephant bird doing?"

Evie grinned. " Little Jojo is doing great. He's growing so fast. You will fall in love with him when you see him. We can't wait for you to meet Horton and Gertrude."

"How's your family doing Tweet?" Skye asked

Tweet swallowed some grits. " They're doing fine. I think they sent you girls a Christmas package. Did you ever receive it?"

Scarlet nodded. "We sure did. It was very thoughtful of them. They didn't have to send us anything."

"It's the least they could do for helping raise our little one. It's hard for me to live so far away from Mayzie." Tweet said.

"We're all a family here in Nool." Orla said. The other six bird girls and Demi all nodded their heads in agreement.

Saturday night finally arrived and Nool was a buzz. Everyone had heard that was Tweet was in town for the weekend and people were suspicious something was going on with Mayzie.

Demi, Orla, Tia, Jessica and Evie all entered the community center with their dates. Tia noticed Gertrude and Horton over at the punch table.

"Hey girls! Don't you all look lovely tonight." Horton said, greeting his friends with a wide grin.

Demi smiled. "Thanks Hort. I think tonight should be a lot of fun. This is my date Paul. All these guys were at the last big party we had at our penthouse before Mayzie went on her "extended" vacation..:" Demi said

"Nice to meet you boys." Gertrude said

Orla's date Ricky smiled " Nice to meet you too Gertrude. The girls told us all about the trial. What a doozy that must have been."

Gertrude grimaced . "That's certainly a good way to describe it . We're certainly happy all of that is behind us now."

Horton put his arm around Gertrude kissing her check. "That's for sure. Aren't you so happy with how well everyone is getting along?"

Jessica grinned. "Definitely. I was talking to the young jungle creatures and they are so excited about the dance. They are coming in a huge group with the Wickershams and Jojo. It's awesome to see how everyone gets along!"

"Did you two happen to hear a rumor that Mayzie is making some sort of big announcement tonight?" Gertrude asked.

Orla nodded. "Trust me, the rumors have been coming from every which way ever since Tweet got here on Wednesday."

"Does is it have something to do with your musical group? Shane asked

Jessica shrugged. "With Mayzie you can never really tell. She's full of surprises.

Demi looked uncomfortable. Gertrude picked up on this right away,:

"Let's go out in the hall." she whispered to Demi.

"Okay."

Once they were away from the crowd Gertrude looked Demi straight in the eye.

"Do you know something about Mayzie's announcement the rest of us don't?

Demi sighed. "She made me swear not to tell anybody"

"What's going on?"

Demi was silent

"Come on Dem. I won't say anything to anyone else... not even Horton."

Demi let out another sigh "Alright alright. Mayzie said she's moving to Texas with Tweet. They're going to move in together so they can start a proper life for their child."

Gertrude's jaw dropped. "I thought she was going to help us raise Little Jojo."

Demi nodded. "She will. She said she'd still come back to visit and that she'll send you guys child support money"

"Why can't she stay in Nool? It is her home after all."

Demi shrugged. " She didn't really say. I think she's ready for a change. Ever since I took her place in the singing group she really has no reason to stay around here. She's ready to start taking her life more seriously I guess and music isn't really a top priority for her anymore."

A little bit later on in the evening the young jungle creatures, Wickershams and Jojo stepped out of the community center to get some air.

"Isn't this dance so much fun?" Stella asked.

All her friends nodded. "I think this probably the most fun I've ever had at any kind of dance. There's so much great music being played tonight," Hugo said

"Did you guys hear Mayzie is making some kind of big announcement later tonight?" Annabelle asked.

Zac nodded. "Sure did. I am anxious to hear what she has to say I hope the Bird Girls are releasing a CD from the World Tour soon. I can't wait to buy it."

Louie high fived his friend "Neither can I." "Hey Jojo, did your parents meet Mayzie's boyfriend Tweet yet?"

Jojo nodded. "Yeah. He seems pretty cool. I've heard rumors that Mayzie's announcement has something to do with him."

Victoria's eyes lit up. "Wow! Do you think they might be getting engaged? A Valentines Day dance would be such a perfect place to announce something like that."

Jo jo shrugged. "I don't know. That would be pretty cool though."

The friends heard a song blaring from the speakers"

"Come on guys! Let's go back in! **Uptown Funk** just came on! This is my favorite song!" Rose said

At around 9:15. the DJ stepped up to the mike.

"Hope everyone is enjoying themselves. "I'd like to call Mayzie and Tweet up to the stage now so they can make their special announcements."

Tweet took the mike from the DJ once he and Mayzie got to the stage. "Good Evening Everyone. I'm sure you've been anxious to hear the news Mayzie and I have."

"You got that right!" some one from the audience called out.

Tweet smiled. "As you all know Mayzie gave birth to our first child last year. He is growing fast and strong. You all have been so good to him. We love you all dearly for taking care of him. The distance has been a struggle for the two of us."

Mayzie took the mike. "First off I wanted to let you all know that we're engaged. We're getting married in the spring. We look forward to seeing a lot of you at our wedding."

"I knew it!" Victoria called out.

Mayzie continued. "Unfortunately taking the next step in our relationship comes with a sacrifice. Tweet and I have talked about where we're going to settle down and raise our family. I have ultimately decided to move with him to Texas. I will be leaving Nool for good on Monday."

This was met with pin drop silence.

"What about the Bird Girls Singing group?" another audience member called out.

Tweet took the mike from Mayzie. "Mayzie has written to me about her replacement and said nothing but good things about her. We are very excited to leave the control of the group to Whoville's own Demi, We have full confidence that she will take the group to soaring new heights."

"Can we have Demi come up here please?" Mayzie asked

Demi noticed that Jessica and Tia were standing on the stage behind Mayzie. "What's going on?' she thought to herself.

Evie gave her friend a nudge. "Go on up there." she whispered.

Once Demi got to the stage Jessica took the mike from Mayzie.

"Dem, we wanted to thank you so much for your dedication to the tour. You've really grown as a performer since we first met you. We couldn't be happier for you and look forward to your continued success in the group." Tia and Mayzie handed Demi a bouquet of roses and a small box.

Demi was shell shocked. She had no idea what to say.

Mayzie took the mike back from Jessica. "I know that the singing group will be in great hands. You're a shining star Demi, I am going to miss you a lot when I move."

Demi had tears in her eyes and was instantly wrapped into a hug by Mayzie, Tia and Jessica. "We love you Demi." Tia said.

"I love you guys so much. I'm really going to miss you Mayzie." She whispered.

Demi Tia and Jessica went back into the audience.

"I also wanted to announce that our World Tour CD will be on sale in a couple weeks. There are pre-order forms in the lobby so be sure to order them now. They will sell fast once they hit the store shelves. Mayzie said.

Cheers and applause rose up from the audience."

Tweet took the mike back from Mayzie/ "Thank you all again for all you have done for us. We will always cherish your friendship. Happy Valentines Day!"

The dance ended at 10:30. Afterwards the Bird Girls Demi and their dates went out for a late night snack at Thing 1's Diner.

"That was such a fun dance. I can't wait until next years!" Tia said.

Evie cut into her slice of pie. "Neither can I.

" Were you guys just as shocked by Mayzie's news as everyone else?" Paul asked.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, we had absolutely no idea. "

"Ahem, I did." Demi said.

Her friends looked at her. "You did?" Orla's jaw dropped."

Demi nodded.

"How come you never said anything to us?" Evie asked.

"Mayzie told me to keep it a secret from everyone. It was so hard because I definitely wanted to tell you guys."

"That was a really big secret to keep." Shane said.

"It sure was. Paul agreed.

"Are you guys really gonna miss Mayzie when she moves away?" Ricky asked.

Tia shook her head. "No."

Jessica stared at her sister. "You can't honestly mean that."

" I do I'm sorry to say but I was at my wit's end with her when she bailed on us last fall. I thought for awhile that she was never coming back, Dem. If you had never stepped in we'd be totally washed up and broke."

"She did have her strong points though.. I gotta admit." Orla said.

Tia stared at her friend "Like what?"

"Well before she went AWOL on us she did do a good job of lining up a lot of local gigs for us. "

Tia nodded. "True. At that time she was really helpful and organized. "

"She is really caring and compassionate too... deep down inside. I think she will be a really good mother." Evie pointed out.

"I' think I will probably miss her the most. Though I've known her the shortest she's been a huge inspiration to me ... like the rest of you have. It was fun to the collaboration with her when we got back from the tour." Demi said.

"Is that collaboration going to be on the World Tour CD?" Shane asked.

Demi shook her head. "No, that was a seperate project we did. Those CDS will be coming out in May or June. There will be a huge release party for all three CDS when the World Tour CD comes out."

"We can't wait to buy both of them." Shane said.

As they were leaving the restaurant a few hours later Paul took Demi by the hand.

" Did you have fun tonight Dem?"

Demi nodded. "Sure did. Did you?"

Paul nodded. "Yup. I really like you a lot. Do you want to go on another date sometimes soon?

Demi's jaw dropped. "Yeah, sure/ That would be a lot of fun. We could go bowling or to the movies. Whichever you'd prefer."

"I'm game for either. I meant to give this to you earlier and wanted to give it to you before I forget. Happy Valentines Day."

Paul reached in to his jacket pocket and retrived a small box. When Demi opened the box she gasped"

"This is a gorgeous ring Paul. Thanks so much! I didn't get the chance to get you a gift."

"No problem. Next time we go out you can pay for my ticket or whatever."

Paul kissed Demi's cheek softly. "I can't wait to get to know you better Demi. I think you're a very sweet girl. Happy Valentines Day."

Demi was walking on cloud nine. "Same to you." she whispered.

Demi fell asleep that night feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

**Cast Member Reference** ** Guide:**

**Jungle Creatures**

Rose Emma Richards

Victoria Bella Blood

Stella Adani Dugnay Webster

Annabelle Katie Peters

**Wickershams**

Zac Ethan Boucher

Hugo Ben Wesssenberg

Louie Matt Katisiganis

**Original characters that dates for the dance for Demi and the Bird Girls **

Darren is Tia's date ( Tia = Katie Hammes)

Ricky is Orla's date ( Orla= Athena Kochliaris)

Shane is Jessica's date ( Jessica= Megan Hammes)

Dylan is Evie's date ( Evie- Megan Ostrowski)

Paul is Demi's date


End file.
